<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parenting is an ADVENTURE! by TippenFunkaport</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418413">Parenting is an ADVENTURE!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TippenFunkaport/pseuds/TippenFunkaport'>TippenFunkaport</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SPOP Canon Compliant Post-War Fics [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Parenthood, Romance, seamista - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TippenFunkaport/pseuds/TippenFunkaport</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Would you like to read some fluff about secret mystery author Mermista being domestic and cute with her husband Sea Hawk and their kids many years after the events of Season 5? </p><p>Of course you would! </p><p>ADVENTURE!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SPOP Canon Compliant Post-War Fics [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parenting is an ADVENTURE!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Now that the map of Atlantis was back with the historical preservation society and the injured baby whale was safe, Oceana: Detective Queen of the Sea transformed into her mermaid form and swam away. But the people of the ocean always knew where there were wrongs to be righted and mysteries to solve, she'd be back.</em>
</p><p>Mermista dotted the final period and then wrote, "The End" at the bottom of the paper just because it was, like, really satisfying. This was probably her best Myster-Seas book yet. The other three were already the bestselling sea themed mystery series in Etheria and it was this whole big thing because nobody had any idea who was actually writing them. Well, except her publisher. And Sea Hawk, obviously, who was a huge fan and, like, really annoying about it. </p><p>"Oh no, you have made a gross miscalculation, my friend! For you have swam directly into the lair of the Sea Monster!" She tucked her notebook in her bag and looked out to where Sea Hawk had covered his head with sea weed and was chasing the kids around the beach to delighted screams. He was hopping from foot to foot after them, growling like a doofus. She smiled. </p><p>"Adventure!" Screamed a small squeaky voice and then-- Oh, that was probably not good. A huge and suspiciously targeted wave rose out of the sea and slammed into Sea Hawk. Wait, which one did that? If it was the little one, they were so so screwed. </p><p>Mermista rose from the blanket they'd been using for their picnic dinner. "Hey, you little sea monkies! No drowning Daddy! We've talked about this! He can't breathe water like we can!" She ran down to Sea Hawk who looked pretty water logged. "Sorry, but like, this is really going to suck. Like usual." </p><p>She touched his chest and pulled all the water out of his lungs. She knew from the way his eyes bulged that it must feel pretty terrible but she'd had to do it to him so many times by now, he didn't complain, just smiled gamely. She plucked some of the seaweed out of his hair. </p><p>Behind her the kids were still causing completely mayhem with the water. They probably shouldn't have let them connect to the Pearl so young but it was just sooo much easier to know they could breath water and not have to stress about them falling in all the time. There was a lot of water in Salineas, it was kind of its thing. But it meant poor Daddy almost got drowned on a pretty regular basis. </p><p>"You, OK?" </p><p>"Never better, my love!" His eyes twinkled at her. "I have faced far worse over the course of my many adventures!"</p><p>"Whatever, ya goober." She smacked his bare chest. Which was kind of chiseled, or whatever. She didn't need to move her hand right away, or anything. "Just don't die, ok?" </p><p>"Why, my dearest Mermista, are you admitting you would actually miss me in the event of my untimely death?"</p><p>"We are literally married. We have kids and everything." </p><p>"So, you're saying you do like me?" He winked at her. </p><p>"That's a big no on that. You're still completely annoying and I should have thrown you out a long time ago. I just know it would be, like, so much work to have to take care of all these little shrimps by myself!" She leaned over and kissed him. He tasted like the ocean which was honestly one of the best things to taste like. When she pulled back, he was giving her A Look. She guessed, he was sort of hot. Or whatever.</p><p>"Your highness?" She turned. There was an attendant clearing up the picnic things. She had a name but it was something like Fish but Not Fish? Mermista could never remember it. "King Mercia requests you come and have a word with him before his grandkids come and kiss him goodnight." </p><p>"Ughhh." Her dad couldn't be bothered to help when the Sea Gate was crumbling or the Horde took over or the whole world was taken over by Prime and his stupid alien jerkfaces but suddenly now that there were grandbabies, he wanted to be all involved. "Alright, just tell him I've got to give them a bath first." </p><p>"I can do the bath, my darling, if that's easier." Sea Hawk had risen and was trying to dust off the sand. It wasn't really working because his clothes were still sopping wet. She kissed him again, this time on the cheek, and all the water flew off him, leaving him dry and sandless. </p><p>"No, it's OK. I don't want another flood." There was screaming behind them and Mermista turned. "Hey! No! Let go of your brother and stop teasing that shark! You know she's on my counsel. Come on, it's time for bed anyway!"</p><p>There was a chorus of groans and Mermista was ready to have to use The Voice but Sea Hawk was on it. </p><p>"Aha, my little pirates, I would hate for you to get up to bed too late for me to be able to tell you the tale of my greatest adventure, the time I alone took on four thousand Horde soldiers at the battle of Dryl!" </p><p>Mermista rolled her eyes, that story just kept getting more ridiculous and farther from the truth every time he told it, but the kids ate it up. </p><p>"No! We want to hear it! Please! Can you tell it to us before bed, Daddy?"</p><p>Sea Hawk pretended to consider it, a finger under his chin. "Well, it depends on how fast you can get ready. Can I count on my crew to get ship shape in less than 20-kliks?"</p><p>The kids cheered.</p><p>"Can we get a shanty before bed too?" </p><p>"The one that sea gull taught you about pooping on people's heads?"</p><p>"Of all the ones I've sang them, why is THAT the one they're always asking for?" Sea Hawk whispered and Mermista just laughed. "I will sing you shanties all night, my little treasures, so long as you hurry and get yourself ready in time." With that the kids took off after Not Fish up the beach towards the castle. </p><p>"Nice work." </p><p>Sea Hawk looked very smug. He leaned his elbow on her shoulder, with way more swagger than a guy who still had that much seaweed in his hair should have. "What can I say, my darling? I am a man of many varied skills." She kissed him again just to, like, shut him up. </p><p>"You're so good with them. I thought you'd be like teaching them to play with matches or whatever." </p><p>"This life is not so different from the one I had before. Daring battles, every day an adventure, danger lurking at every turn. I almost die nearly as often in an afternoon with them as I did in a week in my days on the high seas." They were walking up the beach now, hand in hand. Mermista grabbed her bag. She'd read him the last chapter of her new book tonight, after the kids were asleep. </p><p>"There's less fire, though." She bumped his shoulder with hers. "Come on, you pyro. You probably miss the fire."</p><p>She squeaked as he grabbed her around the waist and spun her into a dip. His face was so close to hers his mustache tickled her face. "My dearest Mermista, there is still plenty of fire."</p><p>As they kissed, she had to admit that maybe she liked him. A little bit. And maybe she'd wait to read the new chapter to him tomorrow morning. </p><p>They might, like, have something else to do tonight. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are always hugely appreciated no matter how long after posting it is!</p><p>Visit my Tumblr for asks, fic updates and misc thoughts. <a href="https://tippenfunkaport.tumblr.com/">https://tippenfunkaport.tumblr.com</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>